


What to pack when you travel the Multi-verse

by Princess_Meria



Series: Kandace Emerson’s Travels through the Multi-verse [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Multi-verse travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 17:31:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18579235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Meria/pseuds/Princess_Meria
Summary: The first trip that Kandi’s power takes her on results in Kandace learning vitality information about her new found power.





	What to pack when you travel the Multi-verse

The first time my powers decided to take me somewhere, I was ten years old. Oddly enough, I was sent to a world I had just recently read about in a book, A Well Timed Enchantment. I appeared in front of the two fair folk who had just left behind the books heroine, Deanna.

“Not again,” bemoaned the chartreuse haired man.  
“Please tell me that you didn’t drop something down a well after wishing for something,” the other, a blonde haired man, added.  
“No. This isn’t real. This is in a book.” I said firmly.  
“Not real!” Blonde lamented.  
“In a Book!” Chartreuse exclaimed.  
“Oh dear. Apparently the Travelers still exist somewhere,” the blonde added.  
“What are you talking about?! I was playing by myself in the tree grove by my house and now I’m here. What happened to me!?” I cried. The reactions of the two men scared me but at the same time their words held a bit of comfort for me. I apparently wasn’t the only person who this had happened to, there were, or had been, others like me.  
“Listen to us closely, child. We have a lot to tell you and potentially not a lot of time to do it in,” the chartreuse man said.  
“First thing first. This is a bag that you must keep on you at all times. It is the first thing that you put on in the morning and last thing you take off at night. Don’t ever remove that bag while you are still awake and not planning on sleeping.” Blondie said.  
“You should put money, some clothes, and anything you don’t want to part with if you are to end up spending time somewhere else. It will hold a fair amount of things. Put things that would help you survive in the wilderness because you will never know where you might end up,” chartreuse added as he handed over a small leather bag.  
“It might look small but reach in,” Blondie said. I did as instructed and was nearly able to fit my entire arm inside the bag.  
“Next. And this is the most important thing you must remember. Do not EVER attempt to change a major event in a story. Your existence in a story will alter it enough,” chartreuse said.  
“That being said, little one. There may come a time when you will not go back to your home world. The longer you stay in a certain world the more likely it is that that world is where you are supposed to belong. No Traveler has ever understood why they end up in a certain world, but when you do finally settle in a world, that is the only world that you can shift story events in,” Blondie commented.  
“The reason being is because that you are allowed to make small changes to the history of your chosen world,” chartreuse said.  
“This will happen again? How long will I be away from home?” I asked.  
“It will happen again young one but the time you spend in a world will vary. You will know your new world when you arrive there. Travelers say that they feel a sense of rightness or home when they finally find it,” chartreuse said.  
“Your time here is drawing to a close little one. We wish you luck on your adventures!” Blondie exclaimed before darkness overtook my senses.

When I regained my senses, I was back home in my tree fort just across the street from my house. At first, I thought what happened was just a dream; but when I got up to go back home, something bumped against my chest. It was the little bag that the chartreuse man had given me. I really had traveled into a book. I could barely believe that it had actually happened. The words of the fair folk came back to me. I needed to pack a few things in my little bag before I went to bed that night.   
Late that night I packed a few of my larger T-shirts, socks, gym shorts, and undergarments in the bag. I also packed one of the first aid kits in my house and one of the largest notebooks that I could find. I also located my first iPod and its charger and a pair of headphones. Hopefully I have everything that I would ever need anything that I didn’t have packed.


End file.
